


Not My Family

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Girls AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wishes he had a fucking concussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Family

Kylo groaned as his head pounded, watching the roof of the ambulance spinning. Trust Hux to cause him to fall down the stairs – no, no, trust Hux to _push_ him down the stairs.

“I think he has a concussion.”

“I wish I had a fucking concussion.”

Kylo heard the sigh Hux made before he turned to watch the older man try and climb into the ambulance. Kylo moved his foot so that the it connected with Hux’s face. “No! No, family only, right?”

He looked up at the paramedic who nodded. “Right.”

“Oh sorry, family only, you’re not my fucking family.”

“I’m not your family but you still call me daddy.”

"That's disgusting, you're flirting with me and I have a serious concussion, don't let him in here, he's a monster.”

The ambulance door shut and Kylo listened to Hux yelling his name as the ambulance started driving off.

“Makes a change; hearing him yell _my_ name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://t.co/tj2XOgKOKs) scene from Girls that (as you can see on the post) my friend told me to imagine as Kylux and I stupidly did.
> 
> Trash. I am trash. Plus I need to watch Girls and this is kind me getting off my ass to do that.
> 
> I am trash.  
> Thank you for your time.  
> Keep it real.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
